


rose petals

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's about to perform her biggest concert to date, and is nervous until Rose calms her down. (Sequel to <i>peckish</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet in the [violinist!Clara/fangirl!Rose AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4860494). Pure fluff.

Rose pushes open the door to Clara's dressing room, and smiles at the sight of Clara sitting in front of the vanity, performing some last touches to her hair and makeup. She's wearing a sparkling black dress that flutters around her knees, falling in uneven layers and creating something of a dreamlike quality to her movements. The halter neckline calls attention to her cleavage, something Rose can't help appreciating, but she appreciates even more the diamond rose pendant that rests on Clara's chest.

In every interview she's done since her career began to really gain momentum, Clara has attributed her success to her relationship with Rose.

"When I met her, I was dissatisfied with my life, with everything in it. I was unmotivated about my music, about performing, all of it. And then I met this gorgeous, sweet blonde after one of my concerts, my Rose, and she inspired me again. I wouldn't be where I am today without her."

Humble though she tries to be, Rose had accepted some time ago that she had been instrumental in kick starting Clara's rise to fame. Rose had been a fan of Clara's music long before most people had taken notice of it, and after she and Clara started dating, she noticed that Clara's playing began to improve, something Rose wouldn't have even thought possible.

A few years ago, Clara began composing her own music, and her most popular song to date is one she wrote for Rose, called "Rose Petals"; to this day, it still moves Rose to tears, and she can't wait to hear Clara play it tonight.

"You look gorgeous," Rose says as she comes up behind Clara, reaching for her hands and weaving their fingers together. "Stop fidgeting."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous," Rose murmurs as she rests her chin on Clara's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Clara, their fingers still joined together. "You're gonna be amazing."

"This is the biggest audience I've ever played, Rose," Clara says, her eyes big and a little afraid in the mirror. "New York City. Carnegie Hall."

"And you are going to blow them out of the water. I know it. They're gonna be standing up for you, cheering for you."

Clara smiles, some of the tension in her shoulders relaxing. "All because of you."

Rose smiles back, and Clara turns to face her, taking Rose's hands once more as Rose settles beside her on the bench, and her smile widens as she looks Rose up and down.

"And you look gorgeous too. My pink and yellow girl."

"I'll certainly be easy to spot in the audience."

"I can always find you in the audience."

Rose smiles once more, and leans forward to kiss Clara, gently untangling their fingers so she can take Clara's face in her hands. The kiss breaks, but they stay close, foreheads touching as Rose's thumbs brush over Clara's cheeks, and Clara's hands rest on Rose's thighs.

There's a quiet tap on the door, and they pull apart as Clara calls out for the person to enter.

"Five minutes, Ms. Oswald," the young man says, and Clara smiles and nods as she thanks him. He leaves the room, the door closing behind him, and Clara looks back at Rose, who smiles and touches another kiss to her lips.

"Knock ‘em dead, babe. I love you."

"I love you too," Clara replies, smiling and stealing one more kiss before Rose stands to leave. Clara watches her go, still smiling, and turns back to the mirror once she's gone, taking a deep breath and just focusing on how radiant she knows Rose will look in the front row tonight.

Her smile widens, and she stands to leave the room, humming the melody to "Rose Petals" as she goes.


End file.
